


Trapped

by Lelaix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelaix/pseuds/Lelaix
Summary: ”We didn’t order those”, Felix says.”They are from the two gentlemen over there”, she says with a smile. Felix’s eyes widen at that and quickly looks up. His eyes meet the blondes again and the other one just smiles and nods. The man’s face doesn’t look half as scary now, when he is smiling, but Felix is still weary.Jisung smirks at the dark haired man, thanking him by lifting his glass up in the air.”See, Felix? They want us”, he says confidently. Felix can’t tell where his friend gets his confidence from, but he’s envious. It must be so nice, feeling so sure of yourself.”I don’t know, Sung. They look a bit intimidating to me.””I like them a bit dangerous in bed, Lix. You should try it. Your ex was the most boring person ever to exist. I bet he was just as boring in bed.” Felix frowns at the mention of his ex. He doesn’t want to think about him now.”That boy looks like a doll, Minho-hyung. He's mine!”, Hyunjin says to his friend.”You mean the blonde one? He’s cute, but I already have my eyes on the other one, so feel free.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 67
Kudos: 109





	1. Stranger

Jisung and Felix are feeling really hyped up about this. They have bought some new clothes for the occation and are helping each other out with the makeup.

Jisung has convinced Felix to be daring tonight and wear something very naughty. Felix blushed earlier at the store, when paying for the revealing clothes. This was not his usual style and he cursed Jisung under his breath for making him do this. 

Jisung laughed, not one bit bothered by his friends reluctance.

”So, come out and let me see, Lix”, Jisung shouts, urging his friend out from the bathroom.

The door opens slowly, with a blond head peeping out. ”I don’t know about this, Sung.”

He hesitantly walks into the room and Jisung squeels.

”You look so hot, Lix! You will score big time tonight.” Felix’s cheeks reddens.

He’s wearing a black see-through blouse and tight leather pants with criss crosses on the sides, holding them together. His makeup is flawless, Jisung is quite the pro at that, if he may say so himself.

Felix has his blonde hair in a mullet and gemstones under his eyes.

Jisung looks equally hot with a red silk shirt, mostly unbottoned, and ripped black jeans. He has glitter in his black hair, making it seem shimmery.

They are going to score tonight, that’s for sure, that’s what Jisung says anyway.

Arriving at the bar, they quickly order some drinks, wanting to be moderately drunk tonight. 

The music is loud and they can hardly communicate with each other without shouting. Felix feels a bit out of place, he never really feels confident being at a bar. He is afraid to be left alone by his friend. That wouldn’t be the first time Jisung finds a hot guy and leaves with him, after all.

Usually when that happens, Felix calls for a cab and goes home. Sure, alot of men come on to him, but he isn’t that comfortable with one night stands. What if he meets someone dangerous?  
Felix sometimes wishes he were more like Jisung, not caring so much of what other people think and just go for it. 

”Look at those two guys over there, Lix.” Jisung gives Felix a knowing look. ”They are hot as hell!”

Felix moves his eyes to where Jisung is glancing. Two men are seated on a couch and they have that expensive look to them. 

One has long blond hair and his face is, in lack for better words on Felix’s part, gorgeous. He looks like a model. Maybe he is? 

The other man has dark hair and a face with perfect proportions too, but he looks dangerous.

Felix shrugs. Those two are definitely out our leauge, he thinks to himself. And they know it too.

Jisung isn’t deterred by such things though. He never is.  
Just as Felix is about to look away from the two men, the blonde one stares back at him. Felix catches his cold look just for a second, before quickly averting his eyes. He knew they were the dangerous kind, he can feel it. 

Felix tugs on Jisungs shirt, wanting his attention, but the other one is still staring at the men, showing no shame doing so. 

”That dark haired guy wants me, I can feel it”, he says. Felix sighs. He knows that Jisung is hooked now, he found his prey for the evening. And he usually get’s what he wants.

Felix is fully prepared to call a cab as soon as his friend has achieved his goal and leave him alone, fending for himself.  
A waitress soon arrives at their table, with colourful drinks.

”We didn’t order those”, Felix says. 

”They are from the two gentlemen over there”, she says with a smile. Felix’s eyes widen at that and quickly looks up. His eyes meet the blondes again and the other one just smiles and nods.

The man’s face doesn’t look half as scary now, when he is smiling, but Felix is still weary.

Jisung smirks at the dark haired man, thanking him by lifting his glass up in the air.

”See, Felix? They want us”, he says confidently. Felix can’t tell where his friend gets his confidence from, but he’s envious. It must be so nice, feeling so sure of yourself.

”I don’t know, Sung. They look a bit intimidating to me.” 

”I like them a bit dangerous in bed, Lix. You should try it. Your ex was the most boring person ever to exist. I bet he was just as boring in bed.” Felix frowns at the mention of his ex. He doesn’t want to think about him now.

”That boy looks like a doll, Minho-hyung. He´s mine!”, Hyunjin says to his friend.  
”You mean the blonde one? He’s cute, but I already have my eyes on the other one, so feel free.”

Jisung gets up from his seat. ”I’ll see you tomorrow, Lix. Make sure to score something tonight!”

He walks up to the dark haired man and starts smooth talking him. Felix rolls his eyes and starts getting up too. He will call a cab and go home, this is not for him anyway. Why doesn’t he ever learn?

And why is he wearing this silly outfit?

”Hi there!” Felix turns around, only to be met by a guy with dark hair and eyes. He seem drunk, if his breath is anything to go by. The man is close up in his face, clearly invading his personal space.

Felix takes a few steps back. ”Hi, sorry, I’m just leaving”, he stutters out. Damn it! He’s always to nice and timid. The man isn’t deterred by that.

”That’s fine, we can leave together. Your place or mine?”, the man smirks. Felix curses himself for even going to bars, when he knows how uncomfortable he is with men coming on to him.

But Jisung always tell him that he has to get out there, meet some men. Felix should know that bars aren’t the best places to meet nice men. He really should know that by now.

”Sorry, but I’m going to go home alone”, he replies to the drunk man. 

”Don’t be like that, pretty boy! I can fuck you so well”, the man says with a disgusting smile.

Felix tries to just leave, it’s no use discussing with such men, they won’t listen anyway.

The man doesn’t allow him to leave though, he grabs felix’s arm and pulls him closer.

”Hey! I was talking to you! It’s rude to try and just leave, you know!”

”Let go of him! Now!”, an ice cold voice says behind Felix. The man stares at the other man and scoffs at him.

”Hey! Mind your own business, dude!”

Felix turns around to see the blonde man again. His cold look is back on his face, but his eyes are directed to the drunk man this time. He pulls out a gun and point it at the mans head, still looking cold and unbothered. The drunk man curses and holds his hands up in the air.

”I’m sorry, man. Just let me go, I won’t bother this boy anymore”, he stutters.

The blonde scoffs. ”Apologize to the boy.” The drunk man is terrified now and rambles an apology to Felix, who is chocked by what’s happening. Is the man really holding a gun to this guy’s head? What is this, a bad mafia movie?

The drunk man scurries away, probably to go and throw up in the bathroom from the looks of it.

The blonde man puts his gun down again and turns to Felix.  
”I want you!”, he says. Felix can’t believe this, it’s getting weirder all the time. Is that his pickup line?

He takes a closer look at the man. He is even more beautiful up close, but he is clearly disturbed. Just my luck!

”I-I’m sorry, but I want to go home now, if that is alright?”, Felix says hesitantly. He hopes that the blonde won’t be mad and pull out his gun again, on his head this time around.

The blonde just shake his shoulders, as if he couldn’t care less and leaves.

Felix exhales, relieved that it seemed to work. He pulls out his phone and starts dialing for a cab.

This night has been the weirdest of his life.

The next morning Felix texts Jisung to make sure he’s alright and he quickly recieves an answer. 

Sung: Where did u go? dont tell me u went home?

Lix: I did weird shit went down

Sung: What shit tell me

Lix: that blonde guy pulled a gun

Sung: What the fuck? U ok?

Lix: Yeah R u alright tho?

Sung: I fucked minho

Lix: whos that the dark haired dude?

Sung: Yes we can talk later? Have to go

Felix sighs. Of course Jisung got the handsome man in bed, he never fails to amaze him.

He’s happy at least he didn’t have too much to drink, so he feels quite ok today. Felix is surprised he got some sleep at all, considering what happened last night, It was unreal.

Deciding that he wants something comforting to eat, he puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and leaves his apartment. The store is closeby and he is, of course, a regular there.

Walking through the store, he eyes the shelves with all the unhealthy food. It’s one of those days and he really craves something yummy. Suddenly he is aware of someone staring at him. He looks over and is once again chocked to see the blonde man from last night. He is wearing a black face mask, but it’s clearly him.

This is starting to get creepy. Why is he staring at me? Is this just a coincidence? Is that why he’s staring? The questions are running through his mind.

Felix grabs some snacks and drinks and hurries to the cash register, eager to get out.

”Hi Felix! Healthy diet today?”, the cashier says with a wink, he talks to her often and she’s really nice.

”Yeah, it’s hangover day!”, Felix says jokingly to her.

The blonde man keeps staring at them and it’s starting to get really uncomfortable. Felix wants to get home as quick as possible, so he rushes through the door and starts half running back. 

He turns around to make sure he’s not followed and no one is there. He relaxes a bit, thinking it must have been a coincidence, it must have.


	2. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to make this fic a bit different, darker, but we'll see how that goes.  
> I hope you will enjoy!

On Monday morning he leaves for work, a flower shop a few blocks away. Felix loves flowers and tending to them. The shop is owned by Chan, a fellow aussie and they always get along well together. He is almost like an older brother, rather then a boss.

On his break, Felix goes to fetch them some take-out. He hurries because his lunch break isn’t very long and he wants to be able to eat without being stressed for time. 

Going back to work, he feels eyes on him again, but he writes it off as imagination. The blonde man really did a trick on him, making him seeing things.

The bell rings in the shop, signalling a customer has entered and Felix immidiately runs out to assist. He was in the back making boquets.

He freezes when he sees who has entered, it’s the blonde guy again. I’m not crazy, he must be following me!

Felix straightens up and tries to address the man as he would any other customer.

”Hello and welcome! How can I help you?”, he smiles.

The man looks at him and he doesn’t smile back. ”I want to buy flowers to someone.”

”Yes, of course, sir. What kind of flowers would you like?”

The man looks at him, still very serious. ”What flowers do you like?”, he asks.

Felix is feeling very uncomfortable, but he tries not to show it.

”Well sir, everybody loves roses, don’t they?”

”Do you?” The blonde watches him intently.

”A-Ah, yes, I guess, sir.” This is getting stranger by the minute. 

”Then I want a dozen red roses. And I want them sent to someone.”

”Of course, sir” Felix brings the roses and starts arranging them in a boquet. ”Will you be so kind to write down the adress for me, please sir and then we will have them delivered.”

The blond starts writing down an adress and Felix finish the boquet.” That will be 79.000 won, please.”

Felix only hopes this exchange will be over soon. He recieves the money and hands the receipt to the man. ”Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!”

The blonde doesn’t say anything else, he simply just turn around and walk out of the store.

What a strange man!

It’s only then Felix looks at the paper and he freezes again, in terror. The man had written down Felix’s own adress!  
Chan comes out from the back, takes one look at Felix and frowns.

”What happened, Lix? Why are you white? Did you have a rude customer? I have told you to call for me if anyone misbehaves.”  
Felix shows him the note and starts explaining what happened before. Chan is more and more upset, the further into the story Felix gets.

”You should go to the police, Lix. This isn’t normal.”

”I agree, Chan-hyung, but what will I tell them? That a man ordered flowers for me? I don’t really think there’s anything they can do about that.”

Chan agrees, but he is worried about his friend and employee. 

When work is finished for the day, Chan and Felix both go to a coffee shop in the neighbourhood to drink their favourite lattes. They often do this, since it relaxes them and puts them in a good mood.

Sitting in a booth, sipping their coffees, they start discussing the weird blonde man and their strange interactions.

”I guess he really fell for you, Lix, that night at the bar and that’s fine, but his actions afterwards are worrying me. This is downright stalking”, Chan says.

Felix agrees with him, the man is scary, but he doesn’t know what to do. How can such a young man be so messed up? Because he doesn’t really seem much older than Felix himself.  
He was dressed expensively, looking all sharp and even when he saw him at the store, the blonde wore these slick outfits. How does he earn his money?

Felix tells himself to stop thinking of him, but he can’t. He hopes it will all be over, that the man gives up and leaves him alone.

”Oh my god, Channie-hyung! There he is again!”, Felix exclaims, seeing the blonde man again.  
Because there he is. Walking into the coffee shop and goes to the counter to order something.

Chan takes a good look at the man. Felix was right, he is very good looking and has a cold facial expression. He doesn’t ackknowledge them at first, talking to the barista, so Felix dares to look at him too. 

Blondie pays up and goes to sit down by the window, still not looking at them.

”I will go and talk to him, Lix. Tell him to back off”, Chan says. Felix’s eyes widen in fear.

”No, hyung! He is dangerous, what if he pulls out a gun on you? Please don’t!”

Chan sees his friend panicking, so he stays and pats his shoulder. ”Alright, Lix. I won’t, but I’m worried about you.” He pulls Felix in for a embrace.

The man looks up now and stares right at them with a displeased look. Felix gets chills down his spine.  
What does he want with him?

They decide to leave. Felix feels the man’s eyes on him when they get up and walk out.

This is a fricking nightmare! I didn’t ask for this.

Some days passes by and Felix doesn’t see the man at all. He relaxes a bit. The blonde must’ve given up by now and found someone else to pester.

When Felix talks to Jisung, his friend rambles on about how amazing that man Minho was. He rarely talks about anything else. Apparently he left directly after sex, to Jisungs displeasure. He wanted the guy’s number, at least. It was the best fuck of his life, he says with dreaming eyes.

Felix knows that this Minho knows the blonde, maybe they’re even friends, so he tries to get Jisung to back off. They should just keep away from those kind of people.

Jisung admits that pulling a gun was weird and scary, but he can’t really see the problem with the man stalking Felix.

”You are gorgeous, Lix, don’t you know that? He’s madly in love of course.”, he says.

”Don’t you see the scary, obsessive part of this, Sung?” Jisung shakes his shoulder, like everything that happened didn’t matter in the name of love.

”I would love for Minho to stalk me”, he jokes, but Felix doesn’t think it’s funny. Not one bit!  
”We should go out again soon, Lix. Get your head off all these worries.”

”No, Sung, I’m not doing that again. A big, fat no!” Felix shakes his head. ”Last time was a disaster.”

Jisung doesn’t insist, knowing that Felix is adamant about it this time. But how is he going to meet Minho again?

More days passes by and everything seems back to normal again for Felix. He works on weekdays and spends time with Jisung and Chan on his free time. The blonde is nowhere to be seen.

But somehow Felix feels lonely, despite his friends. He craves for a healthy relationship, to have someone to hold and care for. He is nearly touch deprived by now, being a very touchy and clingy person by nature. Felix loves cuddles and hugs.


	3. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for today. I'm still without wifi at home, so doing this on the phone. It may be minor misspellings.  
> I hope you will enjoy.  
> Hugs!

His relationship with his ex was quite solid, at first, but the other started to spend less and less time with Felix and eventually cheated on him. 

He often blames himself for it, thinking how he could have been a better boyfriend, but his friends always calls his ex an asshole, saying he treated Felix badly for no reason. 

Felix hurries his steps, it’s raining heavy outside and he doesn’t want his groceries to get soaked. Or himself for that matter. He is soon home, he can even see his apartment building and he sighs.

He hates rain. Well, hate is a strong word, but he dislikes it alot. It’s been a long day at work, with a few picky customers, but he’s quite proud of how well he handled them. Chan praised him for it too. He’s such a great boss and friend to Felix.

A fancy car pulls up on his left side and a door opens. Felix doesn’t pay any attention to it, it’s just a car, after all.

”Hey!”, someone calls out. Felix spins around and is shocked to see the blonde man again. He is out of his car now and is quickly getting soaked by the rain.

Felix tries to increase his pace, feeling his stomach drop in fear. Suddenly he is yanked back by his arm and nearly drops his bags. 

”Hey, doll”, the blonde man says. His hair is wet now and hanging down his beautiful face.

”W-What do you want?”, Felix asks. This can’t be happening, he thought the man had given up.

”Let me drive you home. Your’e wet.” The blonde tries to smile.

”N-No thank you”, Felix tries. ”I’m nearly at home.”

”I won’t take no as an answer”, the man says sternly and Felix is suddenly terrified. ”Get in!”

He holds Felix arm in one hand and opens the car door with the other and starts pushing him in.

Felix remembers how people always say that you shouldn’t get in a car with a stranger and this really would count as a big no no. But before he can do anything, the man has already pushed him in the front seat of the car. It’s an expensive car, Felix notices, despite his current predicament.

Felix glances over to the blonde, who is now seated behind the wheel and starts driving.

”What do you want with me?”, Felix dares himself to ask.

”I told you, I want you!”, blondie replies and turns to look at him. ”Are you even real?”

Feliz freezes at that reply. What does that even mean? Is he a crazy murderer?

”W-What do you mean?”

”Did you like the flowers?”, the man simply says, smiling quite cutely now.

Felix doesn’t dare to tell him that he never sent them to his home. He gave them to an old woman in the park. She was overjoyed.

”Yes, thank you. They were lovely”, he says, not knowing what to say or how to act.

”Are you sure you got them? You didn’t give them away?”, blondie asks and his smile is gone now.

Oh my god! He must have watched me giving them away. He’s surely pissed at me. Does he have his gun on him still?

”Never mind”, the man says. Felix suddenly notices that the man isn’t going in the direction of his apartment at all and he panicks.

”Please, take me home!” His eyes are tearing up, he’s freaking out.

”I will”, the blonde says. ”I’m taking you home, doll.”

Felix is full on sobbing now, trying to get the car door open. He doesn’t care if he’ll be hurt falling out of the car, he must get away from this man! But the door is locked and the blonde looks at him, like Felix is the crazy one.

”Don’t be sad, doll. I like your face better when you smile.”

How did he get himself in this mess? Will he kill me?

”Please, sir! I beg you! Take me home to my apartment.”, Felix pleads, tears streaming down his face.

If he could fight the man, he would, but blondie is bigger than him and seems very dangerous, possibly with his gun still on him. He is concidering grabbing the wheel and force the man to stop, but he deems it way to dangerous.

The blonde doesn’t say anything more for now and the car arrives at a big mansion, with closed gates.

He types in a code at the gate and the car is let in. It looks like a well guarded place of a rich celebrity or something. The man parks his car just outside the front door and turns to look at Felix again.

”My name is Hyunjin. And you are Felix. Welcome!”

He then exits the car and comes around to open Felix’s door. He grabs the grocerie bags from the car and starts carrying them to the house.

Felix quickly jumps out of the car and starts running back towards the gates, hoping they haven’t been closed yet. It’s a long shot, but he has to try. When he’s getting closer, he sees they are indeed already closed and they are far to high to be climbing over. His heart sinks.

What will he do now? This is total madness. This strange man, called Hyunjin apparently, practically just kidnapped him and brought him to his place.

Hyunjin is walking towards him, with a strange expression on his face.

”What are you doing, doll? Come now!”

Felix refuses. ”NO!” He tries to sound assertive and strong. Maybe that’s the only way to get through to this sort of man. He is always to nice and weak. ”I won’t!”

Hyunjin’s face changes into a frown and it gives Felix the chills.  
”You will come with me now, doll, or I’ll have to force you!”

”N-No, please just let me out! I don’t wan’t to be here!”, Felix is crying again.

Hyunjin reaches his hand out, inviting Felix to take it, but he has a warning look on his face.

”The dogs are released soon, you don’t want to be here when they are”, he simply says.

Felix’s eyes widen in fear. Dogs? Like dobermanns or something? Or is Hyunjin bluffing? Either way, he can’t stay in the garden, so he walks up to the blonde and passes him, ignoring his hand.

When inside Felix can see that this is a very exclusive home, with beautiful artworks and flowers everywhere. 

”You can put the groceries in the fridge if you want”, Hyunjin says and points him to the kitchen.

Felix feels like his groceries should be a mess, by now, after everything they’ve been through, being soaked by rain and abducted, but they are surprisingly well preserved.

He wishes the same could be said about himself.

His phone! It suddenly dawns on him. He still has his phone on him. Now should be a good time to call the police. If only this Hyunjin would leave him.

But that plan quickly goes to hell, when Hyunjin walks up to him and reaches for his pockets, quickly snatching the phone from him.

”You don’t need that now, doll. It’s much nicer to socialize, isn’t it?” He doesn’t step away from Felix, still standing very close to him. ”Finally, you’re here. I’ve waited so long.” He raises his hand and caresses his cheek. Felix flinches and backs away.

”What are you doing? You just kidnapped me, you know! This is crazy, YOU are crazy!” Felix is too mad to be afraid now and lashes out.

”You will love me eventually”, he says calmly and leaves Felix standing there in the kitchen.

This lunatic believes I will love him?

Felix sinks to he floor and just lie there crying for a whole hour.  
Eventually Hyunjin comes for him, showing him a room. ”This is your room for now.”

Felix is exhausted after everything that has happened and all the crying.

”My clothes, I have no clothes. None of my things.”

”Give me a list of what things you need, doll, and I will get it for you. And don’t worry about clothes, I will buy you new ones”, Hyunjin replies. His eyes are full of excitement. 

Oh, how he has looked forward to this! He can’t wait to buy new clothes and dress him up like his very own doll! He’s still not sure if the boy is for real, with that face and body.

Felix is his now, even if he doesn’t realize it himself.

Chan recieves a text from Felix, saying that he’s feeling ill and can’t come to work for a few days.

”Poor Felix! I bet it’s all been too much for him the last few weeks”, he says to himself.

He replies that he should just relax and get well soon. He’ll manage just fine at work.

Felix spends his first night in the mansion actually sleeping, he is exhausted and sleeps for 12 hours straight.

When he wakes up, he hears voices from the living room, like someone’s arguing.

”You can’t just bring him here, just because you want him, Jinnie! Don’t you see that?”, a voice shouts.

”I can and I have, hyung! He is mine!”, Hyunjin says. Felix knows that he has to get to this other man and make him release him. He hurries out and into the room.

”Please sir! You must help me! I want to go home!”, he pleads.

He sees now that it’s Minho, the man Jisung slept with. Hyunjin looks at him, displeased.

”Stay out of this, doll!”

”But for heavens sake, Jinnie! You have to get him home!”, Minho insists. He turns to Felix. ”If we get you home again, will you keep this quiet? No police involved?”

Felix nods hysterically. ”I won’t tell anyone, sir. Not even my best friends, I promise!”

Minho smiles a bit from that. ”Not even Jisung?”, he asks with a smirk.

”Not even him, sir. I promise”, Felix says.

”NO!”, Hyunjin says. ”He’s not going anywhere, hyung!” He stares daringly at Minho and the dark haired sighs.

”He’s impossible when he gets like this. Sorry, darling.” He looks at Felix apologetically.

Felix’s heart sinks again, he really hoped they would take him home.

”Don’t you worry too much though, boy. He isn’t violent, most of the time”, Minho says. ”He can be very lovable. But don’t piss him off!”

Hyunjin looks at his friend with fond eyes. ”I knew I could trust you with this, hyung.”

Minho laughs at that. ”You’re crazy, Jinnie, but I love you!”

Felix feels like he’s in a mad house. They are both insane!

”How’s Jisung by the way?”, Minho asks Felix with a smirk. ”Does he miss me?”

”Well, I don’t think you will need to kidnap him! He will go willingly!”, Felix blurts out, not fully knowing why he said that. Maybe he’s crazy too?

Minho laughs at that. ”Maybe i should check up on him? Now that he hasn’t got his best friend to hang out with.”

Felix frowns, fully knowing that Jisung will be over the top if this crazy bastard approaches him again.

Maybe he won’t even miss Felix at all, he’ll be too busy fucking. He regrets even thinking that immidiately, of course his best friend will miss him. Chan will too. OMG! His work! What if Chan fires him?


	4. Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update.   
> Stay safe!!! 💛

Felix can’t stand being in the room with these two, so he goes to the kitchen to get something to eat.

The fridge is actually very well stocked, even from before he put his own groceries in there, so he has no problem to fix himself some breakfast.

Hyunjin joins him after a while, it seems Minho left. 

”What are you making, doll?”

”Stop calling me that!”, Felix says. ”I’m no fucking doll!” He knows that Minho said he shouldn’t piss Hyunjin off, but he is so angry.

Hyunjin approaches him, getting way to close. Felix can feel his chest against his back and he actually thinks he can feel the gun holster. He instantly freezes. 

”Are you in a bad mood today, Felix?”, he asks softly, but Felix can tell that Hyunjin wants him to know that the gun is there.

”I-I’m not. I’m just hungry”, Felix replies.

”Cranky baby”, Hyunjin says and backs off a few steps, allowing Felix to bring his food to the table.  
”Did you write me a list?”

Felix looks at Hyunjin with a disgusted face. The man is fucking delusional and wants to buy me clothes.  
But he must answer him, otherwise maybe the gun will make an appearance and he doesn’t want that.

”Yes, I did. I need a few things from home. Can I come with and collect them?”

Hyunjin shakes his head. Felix knows it was a long shot, but he wanted to try.

Felix is left alone for a few hours and he scopes the place out thoroughly, though some of the doors are locked. He knows that he have to find a way to get away from here and have Hyunjin arrested.

But he did hear the dogs last night, in the garden, so that wasn’t a bluff, it seems. He must run away on daytime then. The fence around the estate is too high to climb and it even has barb wire on top, so that’s a big no. What other possibilities does he have? Can he perhaps sneak into the car when Hyunjin leaves? That´s actually a good idea. 

A place like this must have cleaning staff sometimes. He doubts Hyunjin does it himself. Maybe he can get to them, pursuade them to take him with them. That is another thing he must try.

He can’t keep me here for long!

Hyunjin returns in a very good mood, having bought alot of new clothes for his doll. He had such a good time selecting them all. Felix is so tiny compared to him, so he made sure to buy them in smaller sizes. He can’t wait for him to try them on.

Felix is sitting in a big sofa in the living room, watching tv. He is bored out of his mind and misses work and his friends. Yes, he actually misses his work, even the cranky customers.

What he wouldn’t do to listen to their complaints now.

Hyunjin comes in with bags in both hands, looking happy. It actually sickens Felix to see the handsome man smile like that. If he weren’t a madman, maybe they could have gotten together. He looks so sweet smiling, but Felix knows better.

”I bought you clothes, doll. You simply must try them on”, he says.

Felix frowns, he certainly will not! He just shakes his head and ignores the other blonde.

”Come Felix, I want you to try them. Now!”, Hyunjin insists, but Felix keeps ignoring him.

”If my doll doesn’t want to put them on, I will do it for him!”, he says, now with a threatening voice.

Felix knows it stupid to make him angry, but he can’t just go along with this charade. He is no stupid doll to put different clothes on.

He has his back turned to Hyunjin and suddenly he feels the gun against his head and he panicks. 

”Do I have to teach you a lesson, Felix?” Hyunjin says, his voice ice cold. 

Felix wishes he was a tough guy, who could just reply with a ’what are going to do, kill me?’, but he is terrified and is starting to tear up.

”Get up from the sofa, doll. NOW!” Hyunjin screams. Felix jumps up as fast as he can, not daring to look into Hyunjins eyes.  
Hyunjin backs away from him and points the gun at the bags of clothes.

”Start trying them on, doll!”, he commands. Felix picks the bags up and starts undressing himself. He feels humiliated, doing so in front of the blonde. Hyunjin seems to get it and puts the gun away again.

”You can change in your bedroom, doll, but I want to see every outfit!”, he simply says and sits himself down on the sofa. Felix is at least glad he gets to undress in private, so he brings all the bags with him into the bedroom. What a nightmare!

Most of the clothes are very cute, with pastel colours and even fringes and laces on some of them. It seems the madman wants to see him in sweet outfits.

He feels sick, doing this, but he cannot refuse now, knowing how dangerous this man really is.

Felix puts on a blue blouse with frills and white shorts with lace. They are very cute, for sure and Felix wouldn’t have hated them if it wasn’t for being forced to wear them.

He walks out in the living room and Hyunjin watches him, almost teary eyed and claps his hands.

”You are the cutest, doll! Look at you.” He keeps cooing and admiring the outfit. ”Go try on another, Felix!” Felix obliges, but because what else is he going to do? He puts on another equally cute outfit and shows it to Hyunjin. This goes on until all the bags are empy and Hyunjin is satsfied.

”Make sure to put them all in your closet, doll.”, he says with a big smile. He seems to have forgotten how he threatened felix with the gun before, like it was nothing important.

These are the only clothes Felix has now, beside from what he had on him when kidnapped and he shivers at the thought of walking around in them, feeling Hyunjins eyes on him.

If he had more guts, he would have just hand washed his own clothes every night and wore them at all times, but he knows that will anger the blonde.


	5. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Tell me what you think!!!   
> Much love!!!

Felix decides to try a new approach with Hyunjin. He will try and talk to him, to get to know him. Maybe then he will be able to convince him to let him go.

Hyunjin must understand that Felix is no doll, but a real person with feelings.  
He sits himself down on the sofa with some distance between them.

Hyunjin studies his face intently and Felix looks back, without diverting his eyes.

”Hyunjin. What do you do for a living?”, he asks, thinking that is an easy one to answer.

”I hurt people, doll. Sometimes I kill them”, he replies and Felix is shocked, once again.

”B-But that isn’t a job. Is it?” Hyunjin smiles at that, but it’s not a warm smile.

”For me and Minho-hyung it is, doll.”, he says. What the fuck? Felix is in deep now, he is really dealing with murderers, professionals it seems.

”Do you have a family?”, Felix asks. The other blonde frowns at that question, so maybe a touchy subject. Jeeez, what can I ask him? Even the easy ones seem scary or complicated.

”Minho-hyung is my family, along with my other brothers.”

”Oh, so you have brothers?”, Felix asks, thinking that he’s talking about real family now.

”They aren’t brothers in blood, but maybe you could say with blood”, Hyunjin smirks.

Felix shivers, when he realizes what the other means. They obviously work as killers together somehow. He has no idea how these things work? Is it like a mafia? He dare not ask.  
This whole conversation is going downhill. How is he supposed to get something useful out of this man.

”Well, do you have anything you want to ask me then?”, Felix tries.

The other blonde just looks at him and reaches out, trying to touch his face. Felix lets him.

”I already know everything about you, doll. My people did a thorough investigation.”

He caresses Felix cheek softly. ”I know how old you are, we are almost the same age, I’m a bit older. I know you’re from Australia, what your parents are called, your sisters. I know I never ever seen a face like yours before, it’s almost unreal.”  
Felix sits completely still, hardly moving a muscle.

”But you don’t KNOW me, do you? You don’t know how I feel. What I’m scared of.”

Hyunjins hand stops caressing his cheek momentarily. He stares into Felix’s eyes.

”I will get to know you, doll. That’s why I brouht you here.”

Felix doesn’t know what to say. It’s like everytime he tries to ask Hyunjin anything, his replies baffle him or make him frustrated.

”What do you want with me?”, Felix asks him. ”Do you really think I will fall in love with you?”

Hyunjin drops his hands to his knee and seem taken aback by the question.

”I want you, Felix. And I want you to want me, too.”

”I usually don’t fall in love with someone who points a gun at my head, that’s for sure”, Felix blurts out without really thinking.  
”I’m sorry about that, doll. I won’t do that again.” The other looks sad now. ”I lost my temper.”

”If you just return me to my home, my real home, we could get to know each other. Maybe even try to date”, Felix says, hoping that this will work. Hyunjin seems to consider it for a second, but then he closes off again.

”No! I must have you here with me.” Felix sighs out of frustration.

”We’re getting nowhere this way!”, he says and gets up from the sofa.

He runs to his room and throws himself on the bed. Surely Jisung and Chan must miss him by now and wonder where he is? Unless Hyunjin, the sneaky bastard, sends them messages, pretending to be him.

He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

Hyunjin tells him that he will go away for a few hours, for work. People to kill, Felix reckons with a shill going down his spine. If he had known beforehand, he would have tried sneaking into the car, but now it wasn’t possible.

Felix finds a door leading to the basement. It’s locked and that makes Felix want to get down there. Maybe he will find a weapon or anything actually useful to him. He wouldn’t dare to point a weapon at Hyunjin.   
The problem is that the door has a code lock and he hasn’t got any idea of what the code is. Shit!

Felix doesn’t think the dogs are let out yet, so he decides to go outside and search the grounds. On the back of the house, he finds a shed, probably for garden tools and such. 

If he could only break into it and check it out. Luckily the lock isn’t with a code, it’s an oldfashioned padlock. If he could smash it somehow.

He runs back into the house and finds a toolbox with a hammer in it. Quickly he runs out to the shed and starts smashing it, with all his power. He starts to believe it won’t work, but it actually breaks.

Felix peeks in to see if there’s anything useful here and low and behold, he finds a retractable ladder. 

His mind starts to think of ways to use it to get out.   
An hour later, Felix is ready to set his plan in motion. He has gathered a bunch of blankets and a mattress and he brings it to the fence, along with the ladder.

His plan is to climb up the ladder and put the mattress over the barb wire and then climb over. He must hurry before Hyunjin comes back home or the dogs are let out. He has no idea who’s letting the dogs out or where they are right now, but he doesn’t really care. As long as they don’t eat him.

”There’s no better time than now”, he says and start putting up the ladder against the fence. He grabs the mattress and the blankets with him when climbing up, even though it’s difficult.  
When he reaches the barb wire on top he throws the mattress over it, almost causing it to fall over to the other side, but luckily he manages to place it where he wants it. And then the blankets.

This should work. But it’s fricking high and he’s scared. He tries to put some of his body weight on top of the mattress to try it out. He can’t feel the barb wire at all, so he goes for it.

When he’s laying on top, he attempts to grab the ladder and pull it over, so that he can use it to get down on the other side, but it’s too heavy. Shit! There’s no way he will be able to pull it up.  
He will have to try climbing down without it. It’s way to wobbly and unstable laying up here, so he throws his legs over and starts to descend on the other side, trying to cling to the fence as best he can.

There’s not much to hold on to though, so Felix feels himself slipping, letting go of the fence and he falls to the ground. Pain! So much pain. He blacks out.


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this story still.  
> Let's see how Hyunjin deals with Felix now after he tried to run away.

When he wakes up, he’s on his bed, or more accurately, Hyunjins bed. He curses, so angry and disappointed that he didn’t get away. He was so close.

Hyunjins face is close to his own and the other stares at him with eyes wide from fear. And he sees a hint of anger there also, of course. He must be pissed now.

”Why did you do that, doll? That was stupid!”, he says.  
Felix tries to look around, because someone else is here, he heard another voice. 

”He has a few broken ribs and a concussion, that’s all”, the voice says. He looks like a doctor. Felix almost screams of joy, despite his pain.

”Doctor! You must help me, doctor! I’m being held here against my will!”

The man looks at Felix and then at Hyunjin and laughs.

”Good luck with that one, Hyunjin.” And then he leaves. Felix almost crumbles. What is it with these people? Are they all crazy?

Hyunjin’s face is pure rage now.

”If you’re going to be like this, I will have to lock you up. Do you want me to bring you down to the basement?” Felix’s heart sinks. No, he doesn’t want that!

”Please no! Don’t lock me up, Hyunjin!” Felix is crying and he’s ashamed of it, ashamed of being so weak. But he doesn’t want to be locked in a basement, with no windows.

”I’m sorry, ok? I won’t do it again. I promise.”

Hyunjin looks at him with his cold face, deliberating what to do with Felix, apparently.

”You will sleep in my bed, from now on. I won’t touch you, but I want you close.”

Felix stares at him in fear. Sleep with him? But at least it’s not the basement.

”And the dogs will be out twenty four seven. I want you inside the house! Do you understand?”

Felix nods, mostly relieved that it didn’t turn out worse. But sleeping together?

”There’s no use trying to run from me, doll. I have connections everywhere, even with the police. You have nowhere to run”, Hyunjin says with a smirk.

Felix is still in Hyunjins bed, in a lot of pain, but alive. That’s something, at least.

Hyunjin carefully undresses him, so he’s in his boxers. He doesn’t even care, by now. 

The blonde gives him a few pain killers and a glass of water and starts undressing himself. Felix observes him, he’s a beautiful man with a fantastic body, he’ll give him that.

Hyunjin pulls the covers over both of them and tells Felix to try and sleep.

Felix doesn’t sleep much that night, he’s in pain and he’s in bed with a crazy man. That about sums it up. He is tired, so very tired, but his body refuses to settle down.

He can hear Hyunjins even breaths, so he’s sleeping tight, it seems. How can a murderer even sleep at night, he wonders.

On the nightstand, Hyunjin has put his holster and his gun. Felix doesn’t dare to touch it, he has no clue how weapons work and Hyunjin would be mad if he finds out.

This will be a long night.

In the morning Hyunjin wakes up and turns to look at Felix. He knew that the boy wouldn’t touch his weapon and he can see he didn’t. Maybe it was a bit of a test on his part.

Felix seems to be sleeping now, he must be very tired still, so Hyunjin studies him. His adorable tiny face looks so peaceful and his freckles are very visible in the morning light. Hyunjin is addicted to watch his face, the nose and his mouth are just so cute. It’s like his mouth is in a constant pout, which almost ends him. 

He would like to kiss that pouty mouth, but he won’t. Not now.  
When he found him on the ground Hyunjin felt terrified and it actually surprised him. He is never afraid, he can’t remember the last time he even experienced that feeling. But he was, because if his doll was dead, he would be very, very disappointed, to say the least.

He can even admire the way Felix tried so hard to execute his plan and maybe it could have worked. But he told Felix the truth, he has connections and he would never be arrested by the police. The whole matter would be irritating though, so he’s glad it didn’t go that far.

Hyunjin simply had to bring his doll here, to protect him from the outside world. The boy is so tiny and defensless, way to kind for his own good, easy to exploit.

Not to mention the fact that other men tried to touch him and use him. Hyunjin can’t stand for that!

The boy, Felix is simply his. Or he will be, he’s sure of it.

When Felix wakes up he’s alone in bed. Hyunjin apparently left when Felix finally fell asleep, early morning. He is glad to at least get a few hours of sleep.

His ribs hurt still and his head feels like it’s going to rip apart. On the nightstand, where Hyunjins gun was placed during night, there is now a glass of water and some pills, probably pain killers.

Felix contemplates not to take the pills, he’s not sure they are indeed painkillers, but he doesn’t think Hyunjin is trying to drug him. He would already have done it by now, if that was the case.  
He sweeps up the pills and grabs the water and swallows it down, hoping the pain will subside soon.

Will he try to get up? He feels too bored to just be laying like this all day, so he tries to stand up. Immidiately his head starts spinning, but he really wants to leave bed.

Felix doesn’t have any clothes on, only his boxers and his clothes are in the other bedroom, so he opens Hyunjins closet and pulls out a large shirt and pulls it over his head. He hisses in pain doing so.

He succeeds to drag himself to the sofa at least and he falls into it with a sigh.

Felix can hear dogs barking loud outside, making him instantly remember Hyunjins words about keeping them out all day. But where is Hyunjin? Did he leave?

Suddenly Felix hears noices from the kitchen and someone humming. It must be Hyunjin. He hears footsteps going to the bedroom and only a few seconds later, Hyunjin appears in the living room.

”Ah, here you are, doll. Are you in pain?” Hyunjin seems to be in a good mood today.

”A bit, but I took the pills just a few minutes ago, so I guess the effect will kick in soon”, Felix replies. He doesn’t really know in which way to talk to Hyunjin now, after all that happened. The other doesn’t seem angry at him today, on the contrary.

”I made breakfast for us. Can you come to the kitchen or should I bring it here for you?”, he asks.

”Can I have it here, please?”, Felix asks with a light voice. 

Hyunjin nods and soon returns with two plates. Felix must admit the food looks yummy. A killer and a cook? He doesn’t really want to think about the killing part, so he quickly dismisses the thought.

”Thank you, Hyunjin”, Felix says, trying to start a connection of some sorts between them. He has to try. Talking civil is a way to start.

”You’re welcome, Felix”, Hyunjin replies with a smile that brightens up his face instantly.


	7. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> A quite long chapter for you. I want to warn about a panic attack happening in this one.  
> So trigger warning for that!  
> I have no clear plan for this at all, so just go with it, please.  
> Hugs for everyone!  
> And I really adore all the members in Skz, just a clarification.  
> These are just fictional characters, loosely based on the boys.

After breakfast, Hyunjin helps Felix back to the sofa and sits him down. Felix doesn’t fuss about it, there’s no use. 

”Felix, I will take you down to the basement today”, Hyunjin says. Felix panics. He said he wouldn’t, didn’t he? No, no, no!  
”Hyunjin, please no! Don’t do it!”, Felix pleads. 

”It’s just for a few hours, doll. The house is being cleaned today and I don’t trust you to keep quiet.”

He says it like it’s nothing, but he has a hint on annoyance in his voice. Felix can’t help but feel a little bit of relief, despite everything. He doesn’t want to be down there at all, of course, but it seems it will be temporary. His plan to escape with the help of the cleaners are falling through though.

”I know you don’t like it, doll, but it’s just for a few hours. I’m sorry.”, Hyunjin continues. ”The basement is soundproof, so no use screaming or making a ruckus.”

Felix wonders why Hyunjin has a soundproof basement, but the thought are just scaring him more.   
Has Hyunjin done this before? Kidnapped someone and kept them here and if so, what happened to them? Is he going to survive this?

Hyunjin helps Felix to the basement door and starts typing in the code. Felix tries desperately to catch the code, but he does it way too fast for him. He got the first two digits, but that’s all.

The basement isn’t very scary looking, in terms of old and moldy, but it’s bright and with sharp lights, almost like a hospital. That makes Felix more afraid, even. What does Hyunjin use it for?

There’s a bed in the middle of the room and Felix instinctively doesn’t want to be on it, at any cost. When Hyunjin leads him to it, Felix shies away, putting his feet down on the floor and resists.

”Come on, doll. You can rest here”, the other blonde says. But Felix fears the bed, he can’t really explain why and he keeps resisting. Hyunjin simply picks him up and carries him there.

”No, no, no, I don’t want to! Please!”, Felix shouts, but Hyunjin puts him down on it.

”Don’t be silly, Felix. It’s just a bed, why are you fussing?”

”W-Why do you have a bed in the basement, Hyunjin? I don’t like it”, Felix says in a shaky voice. It feels so wrong to him and he suddenly get the feeling that he will be down here forever, that he will die down here. He full blown panics and starts breathing to fast. His eyes are wide open in terror and his body is numb.

Hyunjin looks at him curiously, like he never seen anything like that before.

”Why do you look like I’m going to kill you, Felix? You look exactly like people do when they know they are going to die, I would know.” The words do nothing to calm Felix down, they only fuel his fears.

He curls up and sobs, still having difficulties to breathe. Hyunjin looks more puzzled, not understanding at all why Felix is acting like this. He then picks the boy up again and starts carrying him back up the stairs.

”I don’t know why you are behaving this way, doll, but I don’t like it. I will let you stay in my bedroom, but you have to promise me to stay quiet to the staff. Ok?”  
Felix is starting to come to his senses again, when realizing he’s not staying in the basement. He quickly looks up at Hyunjin and nods eagerly.

”If you make a noice, or try to talk to them, I will put you in the basement again”, Hyunjin threatens and Felix knows that he won’t say anything to the cleaners. He never wants to be down there again.  
He is so tired, totally drained now, so when Hyunjin puts him in bed, he falls asleep almost instantly.

When he wakes up, he can hear the staff roaming around the house, cleaning and vacuuming, but he keeps still and silent. Damn that Hyunjin! 

Jisung is starting to get worried. He hasn’t seen Felix for days. He got a few texts, but Felix seems strange, he doesn’t want to meet, saying that he’s feeling ill. When Jisung offered to visit him and bring him something to eat, he refused, saying that he didn’t want to infect him with his illness.

Jisung decides to visit the flower shop and talk to Chan, maybe he knows what’s up with his friend.  
He walks into the shop and Chan immidiately looks up at him, smiling.

”Hi Jisung, how are you?”

”Hi Chan-hyung, I’m ok I guess, but I’m a bit worried about Lix. I haven’t seen him in days. Do you know anything?”, Jisung says.

Chan frowns. ”I don’t know, Jisung. He texted me, saying he was ill a few days ago. I reckoned it was all because of this dude stalking him, that he needed to rest.”

”Have you tried calling him?”, Chan asks. 

”Yes, many times, hyung. He doesn’t pick up. Only texts. You don’t think anything happened to him?” Jisung is normally not very worried about Felix, but he feels something isn’t right. 

”I can try calling him too, Jisung, but I don’t know what else I can do. Just let him rest and I’m sure he will get back to you”, Chan says, but deep inside he feels a hint of worry too. What is going on with Felix?

When Jisung returns to his flat, he sees someone familiar standing there, leaning casually against the wall. He would recognize that man anywhere. Minho! His heart is starting to beat faster in anticipation.

”Hi love, what are you doing here?”, he hears himself saying, sounding alot more confident than he really is. God, that man is beautiful!

”Hi darling, I missed you”, Minho replies with a wink. ”Will you not invite me in?”

Jisung almost think he’s dreaming. All his worries about Felix quickly goes away as he opens the door to his apartment and Minho slips in.

Hyunjin tells Felix that he’ll be away working for a few hours again, in the evening. Felix couldn’t care less. His hopes of ever getting out of here are slowly dying. And what would happen if he got away? Would he just come and abduct him again? He feels he would never be safe from Hyunjin. 

The only way out is if he moves back to Australia. Yes, Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to get to him there.

Can he pretend to be love in him? Convince him to bring him to town that way? But to do that, he will have to kiss him and possibly sleep with him and that is repulsive. Sure, he is handsome and all, but Felix loves with all his soul, not just his body. He has to feel a connection body and mind to be able to even kiss. He even curses himself for being that way now. If he was more like Jisung, just being able to fuck without feelings, this would be easier. 

Hyunjin doesn’t come home that night and Felix still doesn’t care, but when the other doesn’t come home the next day either, he starts to wonder. Is he abandoned here now? What is happening?  
Luckily there’s food in the fridge, still and he knows where the painkillers are, so he manages by himself. Hyunjin doesn’t appear that night either.

The next morning someone walks through the door, but it’s not Hyunjin. It’s Minho.

”Hi Felix, how are you holding up?”, he asks, looking as happy as ever.

”Sir, what has happened? Where is Hyunjin?”, Felix quickly asks.

”Ah, don’t worry about him. He’s been shot, so I took him to the hospital.”

Felix freezes. Shot? His mind races.  
”W-What? Someone shot him? Why?”, he stutters. Minho looks at him with a slight smile.

”That happens in our line of business, Felix. Don’t worry, he’ll live.”

”I wasn’t worried”, Felix frowns. ”It serves him right!”

Minho doesn’t seem to take offence by that, he simply just gestures for them to sit down.

”Don’t be too hard on him, boy. I’ve known him for a long time and he has had a tough life.”

”I’m sure, sir, but doesn’t excuse what he’s doing to me.” Felix won’t budge, just because of a tough childhood story. That’s what he tells himself anyway.

”His parents were drug addicts. They let him to fend for himself from an early age and he was beaten so severly that he eventually ran away. We met on the streets and became friends, but his problems didn’t stop there. He was being used and abused by some many, that he kind of shut off eventually.”

Minho continues. ”I tried to protect him out there, but it was hard. We were only kids, back then. I’m the only one he trusts, still.” Minhos eyes softens when he’s speaking of Hyunjin, Felix can tell they have a bond. His heart bleeds for the poor child that was Hyunjin, he can’t help it. He is just a kind and caring person.

”I’m sorry for both of you, I really am”, he says. ”But you must let me out of here. This isn’t going to end well.” Minho looks up at him again with sadness in his eyes.

”I can’t, Felix. He trusts me and I can’t break that trust for anything. He only wants to be loved, that’s all he ever wanted.”  
Felix is prepared to beg this man to let him go. He has to let him go.  
”But..”, Minho says. ”I will talk to him again and try to convince him, I promise you that. He is so in love with you, it’s crazy. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

Felix gets a glimmer of hope, knowing that Minho will try, at least. But he is thinking of something else he just said. Hyunjin is in love with him? He didn’t really realize that, which may sound stupid in retrospect. He knew he was obsessed with him, but in love? How could he be?  
Is he even capable of love?

”Minho-ssi, has he done this before? Please tell me?”

Minho looks surprised. ”Done what?”

”Kidnapped someone and kept them prisoner like this? And then killed them?” Felix is so afraid for the answer, but he needs to know. Minho scoffs a bit at that.

”Never! I would know. He never lets anyone near his home, except for some cleaners.”

”But he has a bed in the basement”, Felix says, puzzled.

”Yes, he sleeps down there sometimes. He feels safer there, I don’t know why.”, Minho replies. ”He has alot of issues, Felix, but I don’t think he ever wants to hurt you.”

The news made Felix confused, to say the least. He learned so much about his captor, thanks to Minho.

”Thank you for telling me, Minho-ssi. Do you know when he will come back?”

”In a few days, it wasn’t a serious injury. Will you be able to manage on your own?”

Felix thinks about it. ”Yes, I will. Thank you.”

Minho smiles. ”You’re a cute boy, Felix. I get why he likes you. He thinks you are an angel or something.” He stands up, getting ready to leave. ”I met up with Jisung, by the way. I like him, alot.”  
He winks at Felix and leaves.


	8. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to soften my fics up, even when I try not to. Sorry, I guess it's just who I am.  
> I hope you enjoy anyway!  
> Take care, Stays.

Felix is starting to feel very lonely. Hyunjin hasn’t been here for days now and being an outgoing person, Felix is feeling the effects. It’s not exactly that he misses the other blonde, but just human interactions. He has had much free time on his hand, time to think about what Minho told him.

Sometimes Felix curses his soft heart, thinking he’s too soft and forgiving, and maybe he is. But he can’t help but think of Hyunjins sad story. How are you expected to turn into a functional human being, when being treated like that your whole life?

One day, Hyunjin just turns up at the house, with a band aid on, but otherwise looking unaffected from being shot. He smiles when seeing Felix and Felix can’t help but see the child in him now. Damn it!

”Hi doll, have you missed me?”, he asks. Felix frowns, he really hates being called that.

”Hyunjin, hello. I have something to ask you.” Felix wants him to really listen.

”What, doll? Ask me anything”, Hyunjin replies. He brings him to the sofa.

”I promise I will try to like you a bit more, if you stop calling me doll.”

Felix is waiting for his reaction, hoping that he will listen and not be angry.  
Hyunjin seems to think about it for a while and then he smiles again.

”I promise too, Felix. I’m so glad that you’re giving me a chance.”

Felix relaxes a bit and smiles back, genuinely happy for that little progress.  
”I love it when you smile, Felix. You’re so pretty”, Hyunjin says and stares at him like he is the most precious thing in the world. It’s so intense and Felix can’t look him in the eyes anymore. It’s both scary and a bit flattering being so adored by someone.

What am I even doing? 

The same evening Felix is ashamed to admit that he is glad Hyunjin is back. He was so lonely before. When undressing and going to bed, he is even happy to not be sleeping alone.  
Hyunjin looks at him with intense loving eyes, before saying good night. 

The next morning, Felix makes breakfast and calls Hyunjin to join him. The other seems happy and comes to the table after a few minutes.  
Felix wants to talk some more, to communicate with the blonde.

”Hyunjin, I had a talk with Minho-ssi the other day.”

”Yes, Felix? I asked him to look out for you while I was away”, Hyunjin replies, smiling.

”Thank you, that was nice of you”, Felix says. ”He told me a bit about your childhood and I’m so sorry you had to go through all that.” Hyunjins smile falters and his face goes cold.

”Enough, Felix! I don’t want to talk about that!”, he says rather loud. Felix flinches a bit, taken aback by his strong reaction.

”But I…..”, Felix starts, but he’s quickly interrupted. 

”No!”, Hyunjin screams, but when he sees Felix face turn into fear, he calms down a bit.  
”I’m sorry, Felix, but I really can’t.”

Felix sighs in disappointment. Does it have to be this hard? 

”Hyunjin, I understand that it must be terrible to talk about it and remember, but you don’t have to tell me any specifics. I just want to get to know you.”

Hyunjin looks tense and uncomfortable.  
”You can get to know me for who I am now, can’t you?”

”I can’t know you if I don’t understand you, Hyunjin. What Minho told me helped alot actually, but I want you to talk to me.” Felix looks at him intently and Hyunjin almost shrinks from his gaze.

Felix knows that this is crucial. He must get the other to understand that what shaped him as a child, makes him the person he is today.  
”Felix, I can’t”, Hyunjin says again with a pained voice.

”You know that everything that happened to you, wasn’t your fault, Hyunjin. I need you to know that. You were treated badly and the adults failed you. You’re not to blame for that.”  
Hyunjin doesn’t answer, but he looks down with his shoulders hunched. Felix puts both of his hands on the blonde’s cheeks, caressing them softly and Hyunjin doesn’t push him away.

Progress, Felix thinks. But suddenly Hyunjin shoots up from the sofa and runs out of the room.  
He did get through to him, just for a moment and that is always something.

Chan is more than worried now. Felix isn’t answering his calls or texts anymore. It’s been several days and he hasn’t showed up at work. He decides to visit him after closing the shop for the day.  
Standing outside Felix’s flat, he keeps knocking on the door, but no one is answering. He’s starting to get really worried.

Hyunjin and Felix spend the evening watching movies in the sofa, eating snacks. It’s an action movie and Hyunjin scoffs alot when there are guns and other violence in the scenes.

”That’s so inaccurate”, he says and almost throws the snacks away with his arm movements.  
He seems quite annoyed that the movie makers aren’t fully into the world of criminals.

”Do some research, for god’s sake!”, he shouts. Felix is quite amused, watching him go off. He is just like a child, not getting their way.

He shouldn’t get invested in this man, he tells himself. He should just focus on getting out of here.  
But it’s hard for him, because he likes people, in general and he wants to help those in need, that’s just who he is. 

Hyunjin feels his eyes on him and turns to look at him. ”Why are you staring at me, Felix? Don’t try to psychoanalyse me, please”, he says.

”I’m just getting to know you, Hyunjin. That’s all”, Felix replies with his most innocent voice. Hyunjins snorts at that.

When going to bed, Felix observes all the scars on Hyunjins body, he can’t help it. He seems to have multipel gunshot wounds and alot of others, mostly on his back. Felix can see some that looks like cigarette burns on his arms and he shivers. If his visible scars are so many, how are those you can’t even see?

When Hyunjin lays down beside him he stretches out his hand to touch the scars on his arm, he does it out of pure instinct, not even thinking about it.  
Hyunjin flinches a bit, but stays still, letting Felix’s fingers brush over his burn marks. His breath almost stops entirely, he is super conscious of what Felix is doing. The fingers starts moving from his arms to his shoulders and Hyunjins skin starts to get goosebumps. He shivers under Felix’s hands, still not saying anything.

Felix suddenly realizes what he’s doing and retracts his hand quickly. 

”Oh, I’m sorry”, he says, feeling a bit embarassed. He usually doesn’t just touch people like that, out of the blue.   
Hyunjin only looks at him with dark eyes and Felix can’t really decipher what they mean.

Felix turns around and pulls the cover on top of him, this is getting too complicated for him.


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is, that I seem to have no control over this fic. It decides for itself.  
> A shorter update.  
> Enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!

Chan has recieved a text from Felix again, finally. He apologizes for his absense and tells him that he had to go back to Australia for a while. Apparently his grandmother is sick.  
Chan feels something is wrong with the message. It doesn’t really sound and feel like Felix, but maybe he’s just imagining things. He doesn’t really know what to do about his suspicions though.

He replies to him, to of course take care of his family and that it’s fine with him. But then he asks if cousin Jana is ok? There is no cousin Jana, as far as Chan knows, he just wants to check if it’s really Felix.

Chan recieves a reply shortly thanking him for being so understanding and that cousin Jana is doing alright. That does it for Chan! It’s not Felix texting him, it’s someone else and Chan has his suspicions who it is.

He calls Jisung.  
”Hi Chan-hyung, how are you?”, Jisung says, sounding a bit sleepy.

”Hi Jisung, I think Felix has been abducted by that blonde weirdo.”

”What? What are you on about?”, Jisungs says.

”Listen Jisung, I got a text from him just minutes ago and it was confirmed to me that it wasn’t Felix!”

”How?”, Jisung wants to know.

”It´s not important how. It isn’t Felix I’m texting with. Doesn’t that seem scary to you? I’m telling you, that guy has kidnapped him or something!” Chan is almost screaming now, he is so scared for Felix, what the hell happened to him?

”Calm down, hyung. I´m going to ask Minho-hyung about it, ok?” Jisung can’t really believe what Chan is saying, but he has to admit it’s all very weird.

”Tell him that his friend better return Felix back unharmed or else!”, Chan says coldly. ”I give him two days, tell him that.”

Jisung texts Minho immediately.

Sung: Hyung answer me its urgent

Minho: Whats up babe?

Sung: R ur friend keeping Lix at his house?

Minho: What?

Sung: My friend Lix and your friend hyunjin

Minho: I dont know babe

Sung: Ok his boss R calling the cops soon

Minho: I will check it out ok?

Sung: He said 2 days & Lix better B home

Minho: Ill be back to u sung

Sung: If he hurt Lix he better watch out

Minho: Calm down babe. I call u later

The same afternoon Minho arrives at Hyunjins place. He demands to talk to him alone, without Felix being around. They go down to the basement, so that Felix can’t eavesdrop.

”What’s up, hyung?”, Hyunjin wants to know.

”They’re on to you, Jinnie”, Minho says. ”Felix’s boss knows something’s up and he knows it’s you.”

Hyunjins eyes grow cold and calculating at those news.

”Jisung told me, he knows too. Or suspects anyway. If Felix isn’t back in two days, they will call the cops on you”, Minho says.

”Let them”, Hyunjin says. ”I want him here.”

Minho sighs. He knows how stubborn Hyunjin can be, when he sets his mind to something.  
”Jinnie, as your best friend, only real friend, I’m telling you. That boy must be released!”

”I’m making progress with him, hyung.” Hyunjin is almost pouting now.

”I believe you, Jinnie, but this has gone too far already. If you let him go, I doubt he will even report you and if he does, they can’t get to you. But if they find him here, in your home, against his will….”, Minho says. Hyunjin has to understand!

”It won’t get that far, hyung. They will never get a warrant to check my estate”, Hyunjin says.

”The may, Jinnie and it will drag you and all of us down. I’m asking you as a friend now. For me, let him go”, Minho pleads. ”He might want to see you afterwards, it may still not be too late.”

Hyunjins face is dark and full of agony, Minho hasn’t seen him like this since they were kids. He’s hurting, he can tell. It’s like he put all of his hopes of love on this single boy.

Hyunjin is acting weird. Felix can’t seem to get through to him at all. It’s like he closed himself off completely. He’s troubled and moody.  
When they go to bed Hyunjin stares at him with such intensity, it almost scares Felix. What is going on?

The next morning Hyunjin wants to talk to him. About time.

”Felix, I’m going to let you go home today”, he says nonchalantly.

Felix lights up! Is it really true? He can go home?  
”You are? Thank you, Hyunjin! Thank you so much!” Felix smile is bigger than the sun in Hyunjins opinion, and brighter. How can he loose him now? 

”But you have to promise me not to tell anyone what happened. No police! Can you do that for me?”, he asks.

”Of course, Hyunjin. I won’t call the police, I promise!” Felix can’t believe it, will he really let him go? But why? Why now all of the sudden? He doesn’t dare to ask that, afraid that Hyunjin will change his mind.

”Remember, Felix. I love you so much that I let you go”, Hyunjin says, looking deep into his eyes.

His face is completely open for Felix to see now and he can see the hurt and disappointment, the sorrow and regret.  
”I will drive you home”, he says. ”If you want to bring anything from here, feel free.”

When Hyunjin drops him of outside his apartment building, he simply takes on last look at Felix, hands him his phone and drives off. Felix is finally free! He almost bounces up the stairs, but his ribs still hurt a bit, so he has to contain himself.

His place looks untouched, but he knows Hyunjin was in here, collecting some things for him, after his abduction.

He looks at his phone. His friends have been blowing it up with missed calls and texts. He can’t really see if Hyunjin communicated through his phone, pretending to be him. If he did, it’s all been erased now. The nightmare is over.


	10. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so interesting even for me to see where this is going, I'm writing with no plans at all, lol  
> Thank you all for reading and commenting.  
> As you may know, I'm writing in a fast pace, so I hope it's somewhat ok anyway.  
> Hugs!!!

Felix is back at the flower shop. It took alot of explaining and convincing with Chan to get him on track, for him not to call the police. He is thankful to his friend for helping him get back home again, he knows Chan had a big part in that, but reporting Hyunjin isn’t something he wants to do. There’s no use anyway. Felix wants to live his life now in peace.  
He treats the cranky customers even better now, knowing how unimportant it all is, being upset with things like that. Sometimes he wonders how Hyunjin is doing, he can’t help it. '

That man is broken and he tried to fix him, but it’s not his responsibility, he tells himself.

Jisung is dating Minho and Felix isn’t all opposed to it, except of course for his line of work. He actually kind of liked him. He told Jisung most of what happened to him and even if he was shocked by certain parts, he still kind of thinks it’s romantic in a bit fucked up way. He can never understand how his friend is reasoning sometimes.

”Have you seen him, Lix? He is drop dead gorgeous!”, Jisung says, like that’s all that matters.

”Yes, Sung, I’ve seen him up close, as you know. Appearence isn’t everything. Being kidnapped and held under gunpoint kind of make it less appealing for me.”

”But did he hurt you? Slap you? Rape you? No, he actually treated you quite well, am I right?” Jisung doesn’t get it, Felix doesn’t think he ever will. But he must admit that he didn’t physically hurt him.

Felix somehow still wishes Hyunjin well and hopes that he will get over his inner demons.

A few weeks go by and Felix is still missing something in his life. Sure, he has his friends and his job, but that can’t be all, can it? 

Jisung calls him one day, telling him that Hyunjin is shot and in a coma. It’s really bad apparently.  
Felix is confused about his feelings. He doesn’t want him to die, he kind of cares about him now. How is that even possible?   
He tells Jisung that he wants to see him, so Jisung and Minho picks him up and drives him there.

In the car Minho tells him that Hyunjin has been acting reckless and depressed since Felix left.   
”He got his stupid ass shot on purpose. I know he did!”

The leave him alone as soon as he’s in the room with Hyunjin. He is lying there, looking so small and frail. His hair is tousled and he has tubes and machines everywhere around him and in his body.  
Felix has never seen him this vulnerable.

”Hi Hyunjin”, he says with a quiet voice, feeling stupid for talking to himself. But maybe he can hear him, somewhere in there? ”It’s me, Felix. I was sad hearing that you were hurt, Hyunjin.”

He decides to say exactly what’s on his mind. ”I was so angry at you, Hyunjin, for what you did to me. You must understand that you can’t force someone to love you.”

He feels the words coming easier now. ”I know you want to be loved and you are worthy of love also. But you just have to let it come to you. It will. ”  
Felix takes one of Hyunjins hands in his smaller one. It’s bruised. ”I saw things in you, you know. Nice things. I saw tiny pieces of the real Hyunjin, the one that isn’t all broken. I don’t want you to die. Please don’t die, Hyunjin.” Felix is feeling very emotional now and his tears are threatening to come out.

”I tried to help you, but I couldn’t do it by myself. You have to want to be helped also, you know. But please, Hyunjin, if you come back, we can get you help. You need to talk about all that happened to you. If you do that, I promise I will try to help you too, because I care about you.”

His tears are falling now. ”Come back, Hyunjin. Please.”  
He puts Hyunjins hand down carefully again and walks out of the room, sobbing.

Chan can see that something is bothering Felix. He does his job perfectly of course, but there’s something wrong. When Chan asks him, he just shrugs it off, saying it’s nothing.

Felix realizes more and more how much he cares about Hyunjin and it scares him. He doesn’t want to tell Chan, afraid that he will think less of him. Would Chan understand if he told him? Or will he say that Felix is suffering from Stockholm syndrome? Is he?

Jisung won’t be a problem, of course, he knows that. He is almost too eager for Felix to fall in love with Hyunjin.

Felix sends a dozen red roses to Hyunjin at the hospital, with a note that says ’Get well Hyunjin. From Felix’. He wants to visit him again, but he refrains from doing so. They will all have to wait. But it’s slowly killing him, not knowing if Hyunjin will ever wake up again.


	11. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back!  
> I hope someone is still reading this and want to see how it goes.
> 
> Stay safe!

Felix has a busy week, arranging flowers for a buriel and a few weddings. While doing the buriel arrangments, he can’t help but think of Hyunjin. He doesn’t want to think about it, but what if he dies? He has led such a tragic life, with abuse and voilence. Felix can hardly imagine it for himself.  
How would he be like, having the same background as Hyunjin? Of course it’s impossible to say, but he highly suspects he wouldn’t be very functional, having to live through things like that.

Chan is a good friend and invites him to fun events, such as a visit to a town fair and also a picnic in the park. Felix feels blessed to have someone like him, to help him get his mind off things.

Jisung is, despite being Jisung, also helping him relax, by dragging him along to various happenings. They visit a car show, despite none of them being very interested in cars, but Felix finds that he actually enjoys it. He rarely mentions Hyunjin or even Minho, something Felix is grateful for. He knows Jisung is very close with Minho still, but he doesn’t know in what way actually, if they have a label on it or not.

A few weeks pass by and to Felix’s knowledge, Hyunjin is still in a coma. He knows the chances of him waking up grows slimmer the more time goes by. Felix feels an emptiness in his stomach, but he can’t pinpoint it still.

One day Jisung calls him, telling him that Hyunjin miracolously has woken up and that he seems fully coherent. Apparently he asked for Felix immediatley.  
Felix doesn’t know how to feel or what to do. He’s more confused than ever of his own emotions. He’s happy that Hyunjin didn’t die, that he will survive, but he feels scared too.

He’s not ready. And so he tells Jisung just that. He tells him that he wishes Hyunjin well and a full recovery, but that he won’t visit him for now. Jisung doesn’t nag on him at all, surprisingly and says that he will convey it to Hyunjin for him.

A few more weeks go by and Felix hasn’t heard anything more about Hyunjin. He doesn’t want to ask Jisung, doesn’t want anyone to know how he is still thinking of him.   
He just arrived home from work and brought some take-out with him to eat, feeling to tired to cook. Cooking for just one person is no fun anyway.

Just as he’s about to eat, his phone rings. It’s Jisung.

”Hi Sung! What’s up? Are you alright?”

”Lix, I’m good. And you? Was work ok?” Jisung is working himself up to something else, Felix can tell. He knows him too well.

”Yeah, a bit tireing, but mostly ok. What’s on your mind?”, Felix asks him.

”I just wanted you to know that Hyunjin is out of the hospital now. He’s fully recovered, it seems.”

Felix tenses up a bit, hearing the news. So he’s back home again?  
”I see, thank you for telling me, Sung.”

”Don’t worry, Lix. He promised Minho not to follow you around. You’re safe”, Jisung assures him.

”I’m glad to hear that, Sung and be sure to thank Minho for me. I hope he doesn’t pull you into his dangerous world though. I want you to be safe too.” It’s the truth, he cares alot about his silly friend, knowing full well how reckless he can be.

”I love you too, Lix. I’ll tell Minho. Talk to you later.”

Apparently Hyunjin keeps his word and doesn’t bother Felix at all. Of course Felix is glad that he’s not being stalked, but he can’t help but wonder how Hyunjin is doing. If he’s up to his old ways, getting shot at and hurting people himself. Is he obsessing over someone else now?   
The thought of it makes him feel uncomfortable, because it would partly be his fault. If he would have called the police on Hyunjin, maybe they would be keeping an eye on him at least.

He doesn’t really want to admit to himself that the thought of it makes him upset for another reason too. According to Minho, this was the first and only time Hyunjin had done anything like that. And despite the creepiness and everything, Felix likes to think that he was special to Hyunjin.  
Felix highly doubts his one sanity now, why is he even thinking that?

A few months pass by and Felix tries as best as he can to just move on with his life. He keeps himself occupied with work and seeing his friends. Jisung even brought him to some bars and nightclubs and he lived through it, not really feeling for it and not meeting any interesting men either. 

One day when he’s in the flower shop arranging flowers, Chan comes to the back with a frown on his face.

”What is it, hyung?”, Felix asks. Chan doesn’t often look like that, being a very kind and gentle person.

”Someone’s here to see you”, he replies. ”I told him to fuck off, but he wouldn’t.” Felix knows in an instant who it is. His body goes cold for a moment, but then it turns very hot.

”Hyunjin?”, he whispers. Chan nods.

”Should I call the cops?”

”No, hyung! I’ll deal with it, ok?” Felix hurries to the front of the store.

And there he is, more handsome than ever. Hyunjin. He is dressed in a nice suit and his hair is still long, but now it’s coloured black. It looks good. He looks up at Felix and smiles shyly.

”Hi Felix. I’m sorry to disturb you. Just tell me to leave”, he says.

Felix finds that he doesn’t want him to leave, not at all.  
”No, it’s ok, Hyunjin. How are you?”, Felix replies.

”I’m ok, thank you. And you?”

”I’m fine too. I’m glad you recovered, Hyunjin”, Felix says with a slight smile.

Hyunjins face looks so soft now, when he smiles back at Felix.  
”I wanted to thank you, Felix. For visiting me at the hospital and for sending me flowers.”

”It was nothing. I was worried about you. I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you when you woke up.”, Felix says. ”I didn’t feel ready for that.”

”I understand, Felix. I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the kindest person I ever met. I knew the moment I saw you that you were an angel, but I didn’t know then how right I was.”

Felix blushes and looks down. Why does he have to call him an angel?

Hyunjin continues. ”I’m not telling you this in a creepy stalkich way, I hope?”  
Felix shakes his head.

”No, it’s ok, Hyunjin. Thank you.”   
Hyunjin seems to relax his shoulders a bit.

”I started seeing someone”, he says. Felix head flinches up at that. What? Is Hyunjin seeing someone? His stomach sinks for reasons unknown to him. He should be happy for him. 

”I’m happy for you, Hyunjin”, he says with a low voice.

”Yes, she’s a really good psychiatrist, you know. I’ve already come so far. And I have you to thank for it”, the tall man says.  
Felix exhales sofly at that. He’s seeing a psychiatrist, of course! How stupid he was, thinking he was dating someone else. But why did that bother him so much?

”That makes me so happy, Hyunjin. But why? ”

”Because I heard your voice, Felix. When I was somewhere else, in a limbo, I heard you voice”, Hyunjin says, with tears in his eyes. ”And you made me want to be better.”

Felix can’t believe it! Did he really hear him, when he was in a coma? Is that even possible? And did that have such an impact on Hyunjin?  
”Really? I didn’t think…..”, Felix starts, but he can’t continue. He feels so confused.

”I have alot to work on, as you very well know, Felix. But I have started, at least. Thanks to you, angel”, Hyunjin says and looks deep into his eyes. Felix stomach flutters. He didn’t think it was possible for him to feel anything but pity, hatred or sadness about Hyunjin, but apparently things are more complicated than that. Felix panics.

”I’m so happy for you, Hyunjin. But I have to work in the back now. Stay safe!” He snaps around and runs to the back of the store, his cheeks red and flustered. He can hear the bell in the front, signalling that Hyunjin left and he sighs from relief.

Chan observes him closely, worried. Felix knows that he heard the whole thing, but he doesn’t know what to make of it or why Felix reacted like he did.


	12. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos.  
> Another chapter for you!  
> Many hugs!

Felix knows now. He knows that his feelings for Hyunjin is far beyond that of pity. When he looked into his eyes, Felix knew what that feeling in his gut told him. That there is much more than caring about a friend, because he actually sees Hyunjin as a friend now.

He is wired that way, not being able to fall in love easily. There has to be more than just physical attraction, more than just being fond of someone.  
He can’t explain it though. This man actually kidnapped him and held him captive. There’s nothing in that Felix finds appealing, like Jisung seems to do. But the growth Hyunjin had displayed, the eagerness to change, despite his dark past, makes him attractive to Felix. 

He has no idea what to do with this knowledge though. Doesn’t know if he ever dares to act on it.  
It’s not like Felix will call Hyunjin and ask him out, no. He knows the man is still dangerous and that he should keep away from him. 

Knowing is one thing, wanting is another. And he wants! His whole being wants the other man, wants him to hold him, to caress him and love him. He feels like he’s gone crazy, like his normally rational self jumped out the window. Bye bye!

Despite all these feelings, Felix tries to keep his cool. He is sure that these strange overwhelming emotions will fade away, sooner or later. They better.

Jisung comes over to his flat. He convinced Felix to go to a bar again and to loosen him up he brought alcohol. He’s in the kitchen mixing them some drinks, while Felix is dressing in some skimpy outfit of Jisung’s choice.   
Felix is not at all sure why he agreed to this, again, but at this point he feels like he really needs some excitement in his life. 

”Are you sure you don’t want to be with Minho-hyung instead?”, Felix asks Jisung when he hands him a drink. ”Aren’t you guys dating?”

”Nah, not tonight, Lix. I want to help you to some action. Minho and I see each other all the time anyways. Not that I’m complaining, he’s hot!” 

Felix just shakes his head hearing the words from his friend. Action? Jisung should know by now that he doesn’t do one night stands or random hook-ups. Why doesn’t he give up on Felix?

”Where are we going, Sung?”

”There’s a new place I want us to check out. I heard it’s awesome!”, Jisung replies with excitement in his voice. Felix will never fully understand why his friend loves going out so much.  
The drink relaxes him a bit though and after they finished their makeup, they call a cab.

As often is the case with bars, the place is crowded and the music is loud. Jisung guides them to a table and they sit down. A waitress approaches them and asks for their orders. Jisung orders a sweet drink for Felix and one with a double shot of vodka for himself. 

”Are you getting drunk tonight, Sung?”, Felix asks, raising his brow.

”Maybe I will, Lix. But don’t worry, I will not disappear on you tonight since there’s no one I want to fuck besides Minho.”

”I’m glad, Sungie. Glad you’re not leaving me for some easy fuck. Maybe we can have an actual good time tonight”, Felix says. ”Just drink and look at pretty boys.”

”Cheers to that, Lixie.” Jisung holds his drink up and Felix does the same. Maybe the night will be fun!

As they drink and laugh for a while, Jisungs phone recieves a message and he glances down on it.   
”It’s Minho, Lix. He’s wondering where I am. Can I tell him?”

Felix just shakes his shoulders, why wouldn’t he?   
”Yes, of course you can, Sung, but does that mean you will leave me to fuck him?”, Felix wants to know. He’s pretty sure that will be the case.

”No Lix. He only wants to join us. If that’s ok with you?” Jisung looks at him expectantly.

”Yes, I guess that’s alright. You know I have nothing against him, despite what has happened before”, he replies.

More drinks arrive and Felix is starting to feel dizzy. He usually doesn’t drink this much, but his judgement is a bit clouded now from the alcohol, so he sweeps down another one.  
Jisung is talking really loud, indicating that he is drunk too. But they have fun! A few guys tries to come on to them, but they reject them quite harshly.

”They aren’t good enough for you, Lix”, Jisung says. Felix only laughs at that, amused by his friend’s opinions. ”You’re way to pretty for those sleazebags.”

The waitress arrives at their table again, with a tray of large drinks on it.

”What are those?”, Jisung sputters. ”I didn’t order those!”

”Courtesey of the gentlemen over there”, she replies and nods her head in another direction. Jisung and Felix snaps around to see where she’s looking. And low and behold, two men sit at another table, looking expensive and sharp. Jisung shouts out. 

”Babe!” Because one of the men is Minho and he smirks at Jisung. The other one has dark long hair and is incredibly handsome, smiling at Felix. Hyunjin!

Felix feels his chest fluttering at the sight of the man. He raises his glass and smiles back, causing the two men to stand up and start approaching them.

”Is it alright if we join you?”, Hyunjin asks carefully. ”I can leave if you want to, Felix.”

Felix just stares at him for a while, taking in his beautiful face and warm eyes. Then he remembers Hyunjins question and feels ashamed for staring like a perv. He blames it on the alcohol internally.

”It’s ok, you can join us”, he replies shyly. Hyunjins smile is even wider at that respons and they both sit down, Minho quick to snuggle close to Jisung.   
”Thanks for the drinks, babe”, Jisung says and starts kissing Minho sloppily. 

”They are from Jinnie, actually. But maybe he shouldn’t have. You’re drunk, Sungie”, Minho says inbetween the kisses. ”You’re lucky I came to take care of you.”

Hyunjin notices that Felix i pretty drunk too. ”How are you feeling, Felix? Had a bit too much to drink?” 

Felix looks him deep in the eyes. ”I want you!”, he says sternly. Whoops! What did he just say? But he’s a bit too drunk to care. And it’s true, after all. The alcohol only helped him say it out loud. He can hear Jisung laughing at his comment.  
Hyunjin just stares at him, with his mouth open. He is shocked beyond belief.

”What? What are you saying, Felix?” He look like he’s about to combust.

”I said I want you, Hyunjin! Isn’t that the first thing you said to me once?”, Felix smirks and puts his hand on Hyunjins thigh.

”We’ll go home now, guys. Talk tomorrow, Jinnie!”, Minho says with a knowing smile to his friend.  
He drags a very drunk Jisung with him, holding him firmly on his arm.

”You’re drunk, angel. You don’t know what you’re saying right now. Let me take you home or at least call you a cab”, Hyunjin says. Felix is feeling a bit rejected in his drunk state of mind and insists.

”No Hyunjin, I want you! Let’s fuck!”, he says. Hyunjin almost jumps from his words, he never even heard Felix talk like that.

”I’ll take you home now, Felix”, he says and pulls Felix with him.   
Felix doesn’t refuse, he is after all getting Hyunjin to go with him, just as he wanted.  
Hyunjin calls for a taxi and meanwhile Felix eyes are drooping, and he can hardly stand. 

”Why did you drink so much, angel?”, Hyunjin asks him with a worried look.  
Felix only mumbles something Hyunjin can’t understand. When the taxi arrives, he helps the smaller into the back seat. 

”You’re coming with me, Hyunjin”, Felix mutters. ”I want you to fuck me, I told you!”

”Not tonight, angel. You’re way too drunk. I will come with you to make sure you get home safe.”

He sits himself down next to Felix and tries to hold him up. Felix feels fully rejected now and starts sobbing. ”Why don’t you want me anymore, Hyunjin?” His tears are making Hyunjins dress shirt all wet. ”You used to want me.”

Hyunjin looks at the beautiful boy fondly, knowing that he wants him more than ever. But not like this, not when Felix is wasted and probably doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

Felix cries until he falls asleep. Hyunjin carries him to his apartment and manages to get his keys out. He puts the drunk boy on the bed and undresses him carefully, leaving his boxers on.  
”Sleep well, angel”, he says, pulling the covers on top of him and leaves.


	13. Hungover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more progress, I hope.  
> Thank you all, for the kudos  
> and comments.  
> Take care of yourselves, stays.

Felix wakes up, feeling miserable. His head aches and he quickly has to run to the bathroom to throw up. While he’s laying down on the floor next to the toilet, he’s getting some flashes of memory from the evening before.

Did he really meet Hyunjin last night? Yes, he can somewhat remember the man, his handsome face and long black hair. But what happened? No, no, no! He did NOT ask Hyunjin to fuck him, did he? The embarassment washes over him, making him quickly lean over the toilet again. This is not happening!

But how did he get home and undressed? Why didn’t Hyunjin take him up on his offer? Wouldn’t he jump at the chance? Maybe he’s gotten over him, after all.   
Felix falls asleep on the cold floor, to the thoughts of how much of a fool he made out of himself yesterday.

Later, he drags himself back to bed and sleeps for the rest of the day.

In the evening he can see all the messages from Jisung, but he’s got no energy to respond. He simply drinks alot of more water and goes to bed again.

The following day, it’s a Sunday and he’s feeling a bit better, at least physically. He regrets his actions to the point that he knows he must apologize.  
Jisung calls him.

”Lix! How are you feeling? Jeeez, we drank a bit too much, ha?”, he jokes. 

”I’m never drinking again, Sung! It’s so fricking embarassing.”

”Nah Lix, it’s okay.We had fun, didn’t we?” Felix can admit they were actually having fun, until they got way too drunk.

”I asked Hyunjin to fuck me, Sung. I’m such an idiot! Of course he didn’t want to. I made such a fool out of myself.” Felix cheeks reddens when he’s thinking about it.

”You did? Really? That’s so not you, Lix, but I’m happy to hear it. Are you telling me you didn’t fuck? Even though you asked him?” Jisung sounds really surprised, so Felix guesses he hasn’t been filled in by Minho. Hasn’t Hyunjin told them?

”I need to apologize to him, Sung! Do you have his number?”, Felix asks. But before Jisung can answer, Felix changes his mind. ”Never mind, Sung, I will fix this myself.”

They say goodbye and hang up. Felix takes a long, hot shower and dresses in sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. He has got a mad idea.  
He runs to the convenience store close to his home and buys some chocolate, calling a cab almost at the same time. This is crazy, but he’s going to do it!

Standing outside those familiar gates, he’s got somewhat cold feet. It feels strange being here again and he’s wondering if he can really do this. He will do this!

Felix pushes the button next to the gate and awaits the respons anxiously. He waits for half a minute, before Hyunjins voice echoes through the speakers.

”What do you want?”, he says, light irritation in his voice. Felix can feel the butterflies in his chest, hearing his voice again. 

”Hyunjin, it’s me, Felix. I wanted to see you.” His voice is frail and insecure, from not knowing what Hyunjin thinks of him know. What if the man despises him? 

”Felix? Is that you, angel? What are you doing here?”, Hyunjin says, his voice much softer now.

”C-Can I come in,Hyunjin?” Is he going to let me stand here at the gate and apologize?

The gate suddenly opens and he can hear Hyunjins soft voice again. ”Come in, angel.”

”Are the dogs here?”, Felix asks with a bit of worry in his voice. ”Because I don’t want to be dog food, you know.” He can hear Hyunjins laugh through the speakers.

”Don’t worry, Felix. They’re not.”

He starts walking towards the big house, holding his box of chocolates, feeling very nervous again.  
Hyunjin is standing in the doorway, watching him, with a big smile on his face.

”Hi Felix. I’m so happy to see you.”, he says. ”Are you sure you feel comfortable being here again?”

Felix is touched by his thoughtfulness. How much he has grown, he thinks to himself.

”I only wanted to apologize for my actions the other night”, Felix says, blushing from shame. ”I was being obnoxious and way too drunk. ” He hands Hyunjin the box of chocolates.

Hyunjin accepts them and smirks a bit. ”I don’t think you were obnoxious, Felix. You were quite cute, actually.” Felix blushes even more, looking down on the ground.

”Why don’t you come in? I can make you some tea if you want to?” Felix accepts and walks behind the taller. He sits himself on the sofa, while Hyunjin goes to the kitchen.

Felix thinks of the last time he was here, how much frustration he felt. Frustration that he didn’t get through to the other man. He was like a closed book.  
Hyunjin has certainly changed. Felix knows the man is no saint, he’s a criminal of some sort. He knows not how deep into it he is, but he hopes Hyunjin will be safe at least.

Hyunjin returns with two cups of tea and sits himself down next to Felix.  
”Ok, angel. You have apologized, even though you didn’t have to. I appreciate the gesture and the chocolate.” He smiles teasingly. ”You could have just texted or called me.”

Felix is feeling really insecure again. Is he playing with him? He shouldn’t have come here. It was just stupid! Can he just stop doing stupid things!  
Hyunjin seems to notice his discomfort.  
”Hey, angel. I’m sorry. I am really happy that you’re here, you just shocked me, that’s all.”

He looks into Felix’s eyes, making the smaller’s chest tighten.

”I wanted to thank you for not……, you know”, Felix says shyly. He is glad that Hyunjin didn’t indeed have sex with him, in the state he was at the time, but he is also curious to why he didn’t.

”I didn’t want to take advantage of you, angel. But I have to admit I was very tempted. You were so needy and sexy. But you were also so cute and frail”, Hyunjin says. ”I wanted to take care of you.”

So he really did want to have sex with him? He thought I was sexy!   
Felix feels so soft and warm now, knowing that Hyunjin still wants him, but that he refrained from claiming him. He cares about Felix.  
The emotional connection is there, the one Felix has been searching for a very long time.

”Hyunjin, do you want to go out with me? On a date?”, he asks, refueled with confidence.

Hyunjins brows go up in surprise at his words, but his smile widens immideately.  
”I would love to, angel. Pick a date and I’ll come”, he replies.


End file.
